The way you make me feel
by More2life
Summary: Will Hisagi's love for Soi Fon ruin his frienship with Izuru. But Izuru wont let that happen without a fight. A true tragedy...
1. Chapter 1 Losses

**The way you make me feel... **

**Author's note:This story is about one of my fav couples Hisagi&Soi. If this one goes well I will make a chapter two. Hope you like it! ^^ **

**He's always wanted to approach her but couldn't, cause the fear of being rejected. But today he was feeling unusually confidant. Today he was going to do it, today he was going to ask her out. **

Hisagi was walking down the streets of Rukangi thinking of how he could possibly approach the beautiful Soi Fon. He had thought up many ways of doing this, but nothing seemed like the right way of doing it. So he had decided to go with plan A, just walk up to her and ask her out.

While he was walking and thinking he had not realized that his best friend, Izuru, had been talking to him this whole time. "Dont you think so Hisagi." Izuru said. Hisagi, with a confused look on his face, answered. "Huh what?" Izuru just gave him the evil Izuru stare.

"Your thinking about her agian arent you." He said more than asked. "W-who?" Hisagi asked, his voice cracking. "You know exactly who I'm talking about." His blond friend said with anger slowly creeping in his voice. "Ummm. Nope no idea." He answered cooly. "Well it doesnt matter she's never going to say yes." Izuru said coldly. "How do you know! She may be nicer than everyone gives her credit for!" Hisagi yelled. "Whatever. But when you get your heart broken dont come crying back to me, cause I'm done trying to protect a fish from the shark." Izuru said. "What? What's that supposed to mean?" Hisagi asked confusion clearly in his voice and face. Izuru turned around and started to walk away. "W-wait am I the fish or the shark?" Hisagi shouted after his friend. But Izuru didnt even look back for a second.

Soi Fon was a subject that the two friends did not disscus very much. Mainly because Hisagi always gets emmbaressed when ever they do talk about her. Hisagi never really understood his feeling for this beautiful girl and Izuru, being the good friend that he is, always tried to help him understand those feelings. But secretly didnt like Soi Fon. But he would never tell Hisagi, cause he knew that she made him happy, in some wierd way.

He has tried countless times befor to approach her but all have failed. And Izuru has watched Hisagi fall so many times that Izuru had just called her 'not worth it'. But thats not the way Hisagi saw it, he saw it as another oppertinaty.

Izuru had becam tierd of all the fighting between him and his best friend, so he had just decided to quit. Something he though he would never do. But for thier friendship he would _**do anything**_...

Hisagi slowly approached the Fon residance.

Izuru took his swored in his hand as he left into the rainy night...

**Authors note: You like? Well if you do then R&R please and I will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2 challenges

**Authors note: Chapter two. Sorry about my bad spelling in the first chapter I hope it's better in this one. Love the couple! **

It was a very cold and stormy night when Hisagi finally decided to approach the women who he had eyes for, for a while.

But in doing so he had to leave behind some one very precious to him. The person who had been through it all with him, the only one who really understood him, and cared about him. His best friend. Izuru.

But none of that mattered to him now, he was on a mission. A mission for love.

Betrayed by his best friend. Even when he was there with him through so much. Would that have stopped you? Well it didn't stop him, it just gave him all the more reason.

He slowly started to knock on his beloved's door.

With every knock his anticipation grew.

In the middle of the fourth knock he saw the door start to open.

He held his breath.

"Hisagi?" A lovely female voice said with obvious confusion. "What are you doing here?" The confusion was quickly covered with coldness that made him shudder.

"I...uhhhhh..." He tried. "You what?" She asked impatiently. "Ummmmmm-" He said. "Just spit it out already I don't have all night!" She shouted. "W-well. I lo- uhhh. Duhhhhummm" He (well sort of) said.

After his failed third attempt he saw that she had started to close the door. He had to think of something fast, cause he wasn't going to get another opportunity like this. So without thinking he quickly flashsteped into her house.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" She demanded more than asked. "I-I" He tried to explain himself, but was quickly cut off. "You what! You decided you wanted to trespass into a Captains house!" She shouted. "N-no." He tried yet again to explain his motives, but was cut off. "Well you chose the wrong one!" She yelled.

And with one swift move she had her sword under his neck and then it changed into her shikai. He swallowed hard.

"Any last words Shuhei?" She asked coldly.

"I-I-I lov-" He started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence..." A fimiliar voice said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well thank you all for your reviews. Sorry it took so long, school and all. This chapter is very dramatic, and includes death, so don't be alarmed. Here it is chapter 3. **

"IZURU!" Hisagi asked surprised.

Soi just glared at him angrily. Then she glared back at Hisagi.

"Did you plan this?" She asked Hisagi through her grinding teeth. "No!" Hisagi answered quickly in a small voice.

"Unhand him! Now!" Izuru demanded with much power in his voice. "Who the hell do you think you are Lieutenant!" She yelled. "I think I'm Hisagi's best friend!" He shouted at the steaming Captain.

Soi just shook her head, while glaring at the arrogant Lieutenant.

"Learn your _place_." She said almost snake like.

After she had said that she quickly vanished, leaving both boys clueless as to where she was.

Hisagi just stood in place looking like he had just saw a ghost or something (haha just wanted to add that). Izuru looked all around and kept doing that, for the fear of the, much stronger than him, Captain would appear in one of his blind spots.

Hisagi whispered. "Izuru! What are you doing here!" "I didn't want to see you get your heart broken again." Izuru whispered back. "But you said your done tyring to protect a shark from the fish." Hisagi answered in a whisper voice. Izuru chuckled. "It's protect a fish from the shark. By the way why are you whispering?" Izuru asked in a normal voice. "I-" Hisagi said in a whisper. "I don't know." He said in a normal voice. Izuru just rolled his eyes.

"Hisagi I have to tell you something." Izuru said in a serious tone.

"Yeah?" He ased curiously. "Hisagi I-" He started.

Hisagi's eyes grew wide at the scene he was witnessing. His true love had stabbed his best friend in the world (or whatever you want to call it) in the heart. He was frozen in shock. He didn't know whether to go and get help, or to run for his life (literally).

She slowly took her sword out of the blond Lieutenant's inside. She made a face when she saw the hole she had made through him. Then she looked back at Hisagi. When she did he pretty much peed his pants.

"Your next." She said with an evil smile on her face. "Me..." Hisagi said high pitched and scared.

She shook her head yes. Hisagi's eyes widened with fright.

"W-wai-" Before he could finish his sentence she was gone. He swallowed hard at the thought of his best friend's fate also being his.

He had to think of something, and quick!

"C-captain p-please...don't. I-I mean I know you don't like me and all...but that's no reason to ki-" He took a deep breath. "Listen. I didn't want to trespass but, the reason I did it was cause..."

He stopped cause he had felt something. He had felt a cool burst of air right in his face. He opened his eyes (he had closed them when he stopped talking). He saw Soi Fon standing right there in front of him with her shikai in hand (or finger).

"I'm waiting." She said annoyed.

Hisagi looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked. "For the reason I get to kill you." She said bluntly. "Oh." Hisagi replied.

He looked at the floor for a minute, then at his lifeless friend. Was he really going to tell her? All these years of wanting her, and watching her from afar. What if she liked him back...what if she didn't. What if she thought he was lieing to get off the hook from her. What if she believed him and still killed him. No...no more what ifs. He was going to tell her no matter what the consequence.

"T-the reason I, um trespassed is uhhh...I...I...I.._I love you_." He said his face looking like he just ate some spicy jalapenos (I just chose what I thought sounded spicy).

Soi Fon looked like she was going to faint, throw up, and kill him all at the same time.

"YOU WHAT!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4 dicisions

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you've been liking it so far. Well I think this will be the last chapter, I'm not really sure. I hope you like it :)! **

"I-I-I, I'm sorry." He started.

She swallowed hard.

"F-for what?" She asked nervously.

"F-for everything. I'm sorry for, for barging in your house, for ruining your night, for..." He just kept going on and on.

Soi looked at the ground now realizing the reasons as to why the lieutenant did stupid things around her. It was all becoming very clear to her now. He loves her, but does she love him back?

"Soi?" Hisagi asked, making her lose her train of thought.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Um..." He started. "Y-you know I love you. Well duh you know that, cause I just told you. And now I'm talking to myself, well this is just great, I-" Suddenly, he felt her soft lips press up against his.

She didn't know what possessed her to do such a thing. But something inside of her, was just yearning for him. They kept the kiss going for some time, but then Soi broke the kiss. Hisagi looked at the floor in embaressment and shyness. She looked up at him.

"Hisagi..." She started. He looked down at her, scared.

"Yes?" He asked unsure.

"I-I-" Then suddenly they heard a noise. They both looked in the direction of the noise.

"D-don't...you dare! S-say...that." A zombie looking Izuru said, while pushing furniture off of him. Hisagi and Soi looked puzzeled.


	5. Chapter 5 The end

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone for the reviews! But a special thanks goes out to BleachBoy95. Thank you so much for the nice feedback and the good critcsism :) Also this will be the last chapter, but it'll be the longest one! Well thanks again for the feedback and I hope that you will enjoy this last chapter! :))) **

_How could that be? I thought for sure he was dead. I mean my Suzumebachi never failed to kill anyone before, so why now? _

While Soi was confused in her mind, Hisagi was being confused out loud. "What? How is this possible? I thought Soi killed him. I mean I'm relieved that he's not dead, but I'm kinda puzzled on how he's alive." Hisagi said.

After Hiasgi was done thinking out loud, Soi looked at him like he was retarded. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Um...nothing, nothing. Just go back to...whatever you were doing." Soi said

_No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. Oh well I love him anyways... _

She gasped.

_I just...no...it can't be...I can't love...that! Oh who am I kidding, I am in love with...that. I never thought the day would come that I fall in- _

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a scream coming her way. She turned around quickly and saw the zombie Izuru coming straight for her. She quickly moved and looked over to Hisagi to see if he was alright. He was standing there, unsure of what to do.

"Oh no, what should I do?" Hisagi asked himself. "I mean this is my bestfriend and my...friend? Hm, come to think of it I don't really know what to classify Soi as. Maybe, girlfriend?" Hisagi laughed to himself. "Nah she's not my girlfriend." "Hisagi!" Soishouted. He quickly turned to where he heard the noise and saw his 'friend' being choked by his bestfriend.

"Oh no! What do I do!" Hisagi shouted. "Come save me..." Soisaid impatiently. "Hehe, right." Hisagi said with obvious embarrassment. Then he quickly sprinted over to where his bestfriend and his girl were.

"Don't come any closer, or this will be her last breath." Izuru said, as he held his sword to her neck. Hisagi's eyes grew in fear and confusion. Why would his bestfriend do this? Doesn't he care? Doesn't he realize that he got the girl and that it was none of his business any more? Apparently not, all Izurucared about was himself and because of that he was blinded by his selfishness. He couldn't see past all the bad and realize that she had some good. But it didn't matter, Hisagi knows what he has to do...but will he...can he?

"I can..." Hisagi said softly. "Huh?" Izuru asked. But before anyone could blink, Hisagi was gone. "Not a very wise choice there friend. I guess you don't care if your girlfriend dies today." Izuru shouted to the walls. Then, before Izuru could move an inch of his sword closer to Soi's neck, Hisagi took Izuru's sword all in one swift move.

"I don't think that she's the one that's going to be dieing today. If anyone is going to die, it's going to be me..." Hisagi said.

_What? Why would he say that? H-he's not going to die i-is he? I just hope his psycho bff isn't going to be the who kills him. Cause if he lays a hand on Hisagi I swear I'll kill him._

Soi's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the feeling of strong hands grabbing her. Her first reaction was to slap any one who touched her in this way, so she did. "Ow!" Hisagi yelped. "Oh, I'm sorry Hisagi. It's a reflex." She said with a cheesy smile. "Your reflexes hurt." Hisagi complained, while rubbing his face. She just smiled at him. Then the sound of a blade got them both to come out of their little world. They turned around. What they both saw stunned all...

**XxXxXxXx **

"We are gathered here today in memory Izuru Kira. He was a great son, husband, and friend to many. He also was an inspiration to many children in the academy and those who had not yet entered, but were going to by his words. We all mourn his death and would like to read you his _suicide _note." The pastor said. "I quote 'I am sorry to all of my friends and family, but I just couldn't handle it anymore. I am especially sorry to you Momo. I know by doing this, I have let you down and left you alone to raise our not yet born child. I love you and I just want you know that everything happens for a reason and this is mine. My life was a well lived one, I just want to let Hiasgi know that he was the best friend I could ever ask for. As for his girlfriend Soi, she was the devil and I hope she dies with me. But if I am unsuccsessful at killing her, I will be the one going. I am very afraid to do this, but I feel like I have no choice. I love you Momo...and Hisagi..."

**THE END...**

**Author's note: I was like crying when I wrote this ppl! I hope you feel the same way lol. Well I wanted it not to be a happily ever after story cause those annoy me. So I just wanted it to be realistic. If you don't like my ending please say so and I'll try to write happily ever after stories lol but if you like it I'll try to write more like this :)) I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
